The Painter's Wife
by Mr.CuriosityBunny
Summary: [SesshomaruKagome] Time was a fickle thing. One moment you were the Lord of the West in the Feudal Era of Japan, the next you are a famous painter in modern day Tokyo. Kagome couldn't keep up with time anymore and was tired of trying. It was time to fly along with it, even if it meant flying right into the arms of a ruthless demon lord. Sesshomaru would make sure of that.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello._

 _I thank you for deciding to read this...whatever this is. I generally know what I want to do with this little piece. Alas, my mind can be fickle and my imagination even more so. A few notes to consider:_

 _There is an overall plot. So, this story is going somewhere. How it gets there is a different matter._

 _Chapters will always be short. 500 words or less._

 _An attempt at updating on a weekly basis will be made. Please forgive the author if the attempt does not always succeed._

 _Standard disclaimers always apply and encompass the entire story, so the author does not feel the need to type them out at the beginning of each chapter._

 _I do hope you enjoy this work of fiction._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _The Sweet Escape_

"Not a fucking chance."

Stormy blue eyes narrowed in agitation.

"Inuyasha…"

Furry twin appendages twitched and flattened against a head of silver hair at the warning tone, but the hanyou would not back down.

"Did you forget that you were the one who broke the damn thing in the first place," the hanyou growled roughly.

"How could I forget," came the sarcastic reply. Kagome sighed softly at Inuyasha's glare, deciding that a different approach would better avoid the oncoming fight. "Look," she started, staring pleadingly into defensive golden eyes, "grandpa isn't getting any younger. I don't get to spend nearly enough time with him as it is. Let me just go for a couple days—"

"Absolutely not."

"But tomorrow is his birthday!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms with a scowl. "Don't forget to tell Naraku that so he can put his evil plans on hold to come celebrate with that crazy, old fart bag—"

"SIT!"

With a yelp, Inuyasha found himself face down in an impressively deep crater.

"I'll be back in a couple of days," Kagome called over her shoulder as she hoisted herself over the lip of the Bone Eaters well. "And don't you even _think_ about coming to get me!"

With a flash of brilliant, blue light, Kagome was gone, leaving the hanyou to curse the wind.

* * *

As the familiar blue glow wrapped around her floating frame warmly, Kagome let out another sigh. Why must it always be a battle between them for her to go see her family? She understood the urgency of their mission, but why couldn't he understand how much she had already sacrificed for this cause? A pang of guilt washed over her immediately, thinking of all the lives that were lost because of Naraku.

 _Innocent lives,_ she thought sorrowfully.

Her brow furrowed in sudden confusion with the realization that she was still floating in between times, and her guilt was replaced with worry. _Shouldn't I already be at the bottom of the well?_

A sudden flash of white caused her to instinctively shut her eyes as her arms came up to shield her from the unknown. She tentatively opened them when she sensed no danger, blinking wide, blue eyes rapidly to fight off the momentary disorientation. A soft, startled gasp slipped through parted lips as she took in the slightly blurred images that were shuffling quickly before her.

A room full of colourful canvases.

Her own upturned face, eyes twinkling in happy wonder.

A flash of familiar gold and silver.

Before she knew it, she found herself in a disheveled heap at the bottom of the well, staring up at a roof she knew belonged to the well house in her time. She didn't know how long she sat there for, her mind a frantic, confused buzz, as the last image played over and over in her head.

 _Was that…Sesshomaru?_

* * *

 _A note on reviews._

 _Every author appreciates reviews, especially positive ones. Whether they ask they ask for their readers to submit one or not is up to them. Written reviews should be respectful and, in turn, respected._

 _Personally, I will not ask you to review. It is not mandatory. If you enjoyed this work of fiction, then I am content. Feel free to leave a review on your own accord, saying anything you wish. All I do ask is that you are respectful in your words. Whether they criticize, praise, critique, etc-be respectful. In turn, I will respect your words and opinions, and cherish them._

 _Do not feel pressured to review my works of fiction. Know that I am grateful that they were read at all._

 _Please excuse any spelling and/or grammatical errors._

 _Thank you,_

 _Mr. CurisotyBunny_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello,_

 _This chapter comes early (and slightly more worded) due to the season. I wish you all a safe Christmas and Happy Holidays._

 _Please enjoy these work of fiction._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _Walk This Way_

"Grandpa has been looking forward to spending the day with you for weeks. I haven't seen him this excited in years!"

The old man sputtered indignantly, dropping his spoon into his bowl of porridge and causing rice to splash onto to table.

"He misses when you were a little girl and he would take you for walks around the shrine yard, telling you all kinds of old legends," the woman continued, her eyes twinkling merrily at her father's embarrassment.

Kagome looked over at her grandfather, giggling as she noticed his cheeks turning bright red. Despite his obvious embarrassment, grandpa Higurashi sighed fondly as his daughter cleared their breakfast away. "You would love listening to all the stories I would tell you…"

A mixture of guilt and shame washed over the young teen as she remembered all the times she would roll her eyes or brush past him whenever he would start rambling on about ancient artifacts and whatnot. She had used to think all those things were so _boring._ Not anymore though. Not when she spent part of her life in the past, surrounded by living and breathing history. She would be lying if she said she wasn't as excited about today as her grandfather was. Although, maybe not for the same reasons.

She pushed aside her resurfacing guilt, quickly swiping the last steamed bun from the table as she heard her brother's rapidly approaching footsteps. She stood up from her kneeling position on the floor and spied her mother's disapproving frown. Ducking her head sheepishly, she tossed the bun to Souta, quickly walking past him to get dressed.

"Saved you the last one!" She returned Souta's grateful grin with a fond smile.

* * *

"It's really busy in here," Kagome murmured, her eyes taking in the large mass of people milling about the museum. She briefly skimmed through the pamphlet her mother had conveniently left in her room one day, noting with interest that the museum was also a historic art gallery.

She turned to her grandfather, intent on asking him what exhibit he wanted to see first, when she felt someone shove past her from behind. With a startled cry she lost her footing and fell to the tiled floor. Just as she was about to give whoever it was that pushed her a piece of her mind, a sudden wave of powerful youkai hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking the breath out of her harder than the fall did. It pushed heavily against her senses, practically roaring in her ears. She gasped softly, her body freezing and her eyes widening at the sheer intensity of it.

Whatever it was…it was _angry._

 _Or whoever,_ she thought dazedly, her senses prickling at the somewhat familiar power she felt swirling around her. There was something about it that just seemed so—

 _I've felt this before…_

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

She blinked, snapping out of a memory on the edge of her mind and stared up into her grandfather's concerned face. With a small nod she accepted his outstretched hand and pulled herself off of the museum floor. Her cheeks flushed lightly, noticing the slight attention she had drawn.

"A museum is no place for kids to be running around like hooligans," she heard her grandfather mutter. She nodded absently in response, her momentary embarrassment forgotten as her senses picked up on the rapidly fading youkai.

"Grandpa," she started, causing him to pause in his rantings about today's youth, "Why don't we go see what's over in that room?"

Grandpa Higurashi followed the direction his granddaughter was pointing to, nodding his head knowingly with a grin. "Ah, yes, I thought you would be interested in the Warring States Era exhibit!"

Heart pounding in her chest, they made their way through the crowds to the entrance of the exhibit. Although mostly gone, she could still feel small wisps of quickly fading youkai brushing teasingly against her senses. Kagome swallowed thickly, her pace quickening as curiosity got the best of her.

* * *

 _Please excuse any spelling and/or grammatical errors._

 _As always, thank you for taking the time to read my work._

 _Sincerely,  
Mr. Curiosity Bunny_


End file.
